Love in a cold place
by roza-adrian
Summary: PruCan. what else can i say? ONESHOT


**Hola people.  
>I know I promised to write my other fanfiction, but I had to write this one. I love YOAI and I love hetalia, so I had to do it. Sorry if it does get a bit deep but yeah. You love me. Hehehe<strong>

**Roza xoxo**

Gilbert was a mess. Elizabeth had ditched him once again. He knew that she had to sneak around her husband, Roderich Edelstein, but Gilbert was a man that loved with his whole heart. He couldn't let Francis or Antonio know about how he got stood up by the one woman that Gilbert had ever loved. He knew that his boys would push him back into hell once more.

He paced around his room grabbing whatever drinks that he could grab. Vodka, Bourbon, Gin, whatever was closest. Ludwig would be embarrassed for him. The Beilschmidt line was always taught to drink in moderations. It was a simple philosophy that Germania taught the young brothers. Both Germania and Ludwig would be embarrassed for the dint that Gilbert made in the drinks.

Heavy footsteps came up the stairs. They were heavier than what Ludwig normally sounded like. Gilbird flew onto his master's shoulder. Together they would find out why Ludwig sounded different. Sneaking up to the door he could hear the moans of two different people. One in a German accent and the other in Italian. Then the banging started. Gilbert was struck by curiosity. Coming up with a plan, Gilbert went back to his room and poured two drinks. He burst into his brothers room yelling, "Drinks all round!" He laid his eyes on the scene in front of him. In the bed were Ludwig and Feliciano. The two of them were ass naked and they had obviously decided to take their relationship to the next level.  
>It was then that something broke inside of Gilbert. It wasn't the fact that his brother was growing up, but the fact that Ludwig had something that Gilbert didn't have. A stable relationship with someone that they loved. He had enough of it. Downing the two drinks, Gilbert left the Beilschmidt home. He knew that Arthur would take him in for the night. Travelling the land he reached the coast and started swimming to the British Isles. Being a country, he could travel the distance faster than any human being alive. Hitting Britain, he ran to the home of Arthur Kirkland.<br>"Arthur! Where the fuck are you? I need a place to stay at for a while. Ludwig is getting it on with Feliciano." Gilbert yelled out.  
>"I'm busy and can't have guests over!" Arthur yelled back. Gilbert had enough of the world and he knew where he had to go. Canada.<p>

Travelling halfway round the world he reached the United States. He travelled upstate to Niagara Falls. That was the place he was going to finish his life with. Falling down the falls like a mere mortal being. Alfred saw the other nation crossing the border and thought of the only way to be a hero in this situation. Call Matthew.

When Matthew received the call from his American brother, he knew there was only one thing to do. Save Prussia. Matthew wouldn't let himself be blamed for the death of another country.

Gilbert reached the edge of the Falls.  
>"Well Gilbird. This is it. No one needs us anymore. Arthur wouldn't let us stay the night, Ludwig has found someone else and Francis and Antonio can become the Bad Touch Duo." Gilbert said into the distance. Gilbird heard the polar bear and its owner racing over.<br>"Awesome Prussia! I need you!" Matthew yelled out. Gilbert stood in shock. Someone needed him? And was that Matthew P Williams that said he needed him? Gilbert couldn't believe his ears. Panting the two countries stared at each other. There was no doubting it. Matthew and Gilbert were meant to be together.  
>"Promise me you won't leave me?" Gilbert asked.<br>"I promise." Matthew replied. Gilbert then stood away from the edge and jogged over to the Canadian. Matt opened his arms and Gilbert collapsed into them. For the first time in a long time, they both felt at home.  
>Matthew gently kissed the nose of Gilbert. The small kiss made Gilbert shake in pleasure. Gilbert then pulled Matthew into a deep kiss.<br>They knew where it was going, so hand in hand they went over to Matthew's home.

Nothing would ever pull them apart.


End file.
